


Team Free Will Against The Odds

by shieldagentnameless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Comfort, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual terms, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldagentnameless/pseuds/shieldagentnameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about you with the TFW. Cute drabbles or angsty ones. </p><p>(I suck at summaries. More tags to come!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set the knife properly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as my fic series are on a hiatus it doesn't mean that my mind couldn't produce stories. These are the compilation of the ideas I have in mind, so tralala. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

"Set the knife properly, Dean." You instructed as you guided his hand on the knife. Dean made a face before responding in his usual gruff voice. "Okay, Okay! I understand, now stop telling me what to do next." He sounded so knowledgeable at what he was currently doing. 

"Dean, I can feel your hands shaking." You said amusingly. Your tone hitting the pitch of playfulness. 

"Shut up Y/N." He begrudgingly said before he lowered the knife. As the knife hit, you saw him blinked a tear back in his eyes. "Don't tell me the onion is making you cry."

Yes, you were teaching him how to cut the onions properly as the last time he cooked, he made a cut on his finger. Sam just watched the two of you at the kitchen while reading his book about lore and mythology. He was amused at your patience with Dean and it was funny for him to see his brother being taught. Dean was someone you wouldn't expect of learning from someone. Dean continued the slowly-but-surely motto as he sliced the onions. He wanted to improve his version of a burger and the previous burger that he did wasn't so bad, it was great actually. You asked him to create another when you finished your first one and he was surprised that you and Sam liked what he created from the kitchen. 

The onions was sliced perfectly and no cuts was on his finger. Dean finished making his burger and set it down on the table before you and Sam. Sam closed his book and looked at his brother. This are the moments that you will cherish forever. Sam was proud of his brother and Dean was prouder of himself. He sat down beside you and across Sam before digging on his burger. A moan flew out from his lips when the first bite grazed his tongue and pleased his taste buds. You and Sam did the same and simultaneously voiced out your appreciation. 

"Good?" 

"This is great, Dean." Sam complimented. Dean smiled at his brother before giving you a stare, waiting for a response. You looked at him wide-eyed before wiping your lips clean from any ketchup.

"Spectacular!" You commented and Dean almost kissed you with his mouth filled with burger if you didn't put your hand up. "Later, tiger." You smiled as you and the boys ate at peace, silence and casual talks. 

 

_**Fin** _


	2. Dean, no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Mark of Cain had his way and Dean fell into its dark magic. What would it do to the reader and Dean's relationship. 
> 
> (From the episode 10.09 The Things We Left Behind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I just inserted you at that painful moment. I cried at the moment and this scene immediately popped in my mind. The sequel to this might be up later or tomorrow. Thankies for choosing this. 
> 
> Kapeesh! 
> 
> xx,
> 
> Enjoy.

You and Castiel immediately went upstairs as soon as you heard Claire's screams. The door was locked but that's not a problem with Castiel as he sent it flying across the room. There you saw Claire kicking a man with all her might and anger but Castiel stopped her from continuing so. 

"Claire. Claire!" Castiel shouted as she stopped her and Claire finally stopped and let him lead her out of the room. You checked on the man if he was still alive and you were relieved when you heard him groan. You followed Castiel and Claire downstairs and before they truly went out Claire looked at Randy. Randy gave her a sad and guilty look. You felt bad for seeing Claire lost her 'family'. 

"Get her out of here!" Dean barked, his gun still pointed at the men. 

"Yeah. Go!" Sam shouted back, a clear panic in his voice but Dean was being a hero and let Sammy go too. Castiel and Claire ran out and straight to the Impala but you were glued to your position. Your heart was pounding fast at the situation and seeing Dean being him again. 

"Go!" Dean insisted. Sam nodded and grabbed you by the hand as you went out. When you entered the car you witnessed Castiel and Claire's touching moment at the backseat of the Impala.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked. 

"Yeah." Claire answered before placing her head on his chest and hugging him. Castiel hugged her back. As Sam climbed in the front seat but not a minute passed, screams and objects being crashed was heard that made your blood immediately ran cold. Your eyes widen as you realized what was happening inside the house. Sam rushed back at the house and was surprised to what he saw. You followed, so are Castiel and Claire. Dean was kneeling down with his body and his knife was covered in blood and the men from earlier was murdered and left lifeless at their places. You heard Claire screamed and Castiel immediately pulled her to him. You just stayed where you were standing while trying to comprehend what happened. Sam put his gun away and walked towards his brother. 

"Dean? Dean. Hey!" Sam called out as he knelt in front of him and took Dean's face in his hands.Tears brimmed at your eyes. Even though you wanted to comfort him, you can't do anything because of the fear he might snap again. No, you couldn't be afraid of him. You love him. Love would do its magic but could love treat the curse of the mark it gave Dean? 

"Tell me you had to do this." Sam barked at his brother but Dean was unaffected. 

"I didn't....I didn't mean to." Dean replied, still dazed and quiet about the situation. "Y/N, I-I am sorry." He apologized. 

"No! Tell me it was them or you!" Sam fought back his tears and he knew that he lost his brother again. The mark won this time. Cas had that horrified look on his face as he looked from Dean to the carnage surrounding you all. He led Claire back outside, leaving You, Sam and Dean alone, the bloody bodies surrounding you. Sam’s hands fall from Dean’s face, as Dean seems to be realizing what he’s done. You stayed where you were and can't help but silently cried. 

"S-Sam, let's get him home." You stammered. Sam looked at you with his sad eyes but Dean's stare was worse. His eyes was full of regret and madness. Sam nodded before helping his brother up, you rushed to them and helped Sam walk Dean to the Impala. 

"Y/N, I am so sorry." He apologized again but this time you felt his sincerity. He stopped moving and just waited for your response. You felt braver and did what you had to do to comfort him. You placed your lips on him and quite tasted the blood, that disgusted you but you didn't care anymore. 

"Dean, let's get you home." You said as you and Sam walked Dean again to the Impala. Sam looked at you with mournful expression but you didn't notice.

***


	3. The Game of Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the previous episode and the night. Dean and the reader was having a problem with their relationship. Could Dean get the reader's trust back? Since, it was lost when he attacked you and Sam in the bunker while he was still a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya I apologize for the delay.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. ;) 
> 
> (placed during the opening of 10.10 Hunter Games.)

 

You, Sam and Castiel were having a conversation about the night and Claire. That night that made you all frightened about Dean, being with Dean. You couldn't stop thinking about that night and because of that your relationship with Dean became a thin line. You did everything just to avoid him. Castiel was walking around while Sam was sitting on the library table. You on the other hand was on a chair near Sam.  
  
"She barely speaks to me." Castiel let out an exasperated sigh. Clearly exhausted about handling a rebellious teenager. "She's like a wounded animal, just watching me." He added, still not having the lit up spirit.  
  
"Look, Cas, you know what? You really tried to do the right thing that night. You did. This guy Claire was hanging out with, Randy, all he did was use her." Sam tried to convince Castiel not to put the blame on him and that he did the right thing for Claire.  
  
"Well, she thought he was kind. And for that, she loved him. Shows how little kindness there was in her life. You know, whatever Randy did, he didn’t deserve –" Sam cut Castiel off. Still, pushing Castiel to understand his side.  
  
"No, yeah, I know, I know. I hear you. Dean has had to kill before. We both have. But that was –" Sam was cut off by a familiar gruff voice before he even continue his sentence. The voice that would made you tingle and shiver if you weren't afraid of him. That night made you afraid of him. Seeing the Mark of Cain took a toll on him. Right now, you were doubting your love for him. Doubt was one hell of a relationship-breaker but you can't help it. The fear inside you was slowly eating you up.  
  
"That was what?" Dean continued Sam's sentence in a quizzical manner. You all looked at him surprised.  
  
"Dean." Sam called out as he stood up, his surprise for Dean's sudden appearance was evident in his voice. "That was a massacre. That’s what it was." Dean answered the question for the benefit of everyone in the room. He then looked at Sam that went to Castiel then finally to you. You looked down and avoid his knowing stare.  
  
"There was a time I was a hunter, not a stone-cold killer?" He continued. Sam and Castiel was obviously troubled. "You can say it. You’re not wrong. I crossed the line. Guys, this thing’s gotta go." Dean said, referring to the mark on his right arm as he looked at it that it could disappear any second because of the hatred in his eyes. You stood up, next to Sam.  
  
"That's won't be easy." Cas said, adding another pile of tension inside the room. it was suffocating, feeling Dean's problem weighing on all of you. You had to get out. You walked out of the room casually and headed straight to your room. You couldn't take it anymore. The grip you had on the bar of fighting was slowly slipping. You were on the verge of giving up.  
  
"Well, then burn it off! Cut it off." Dean's angry voice was the last thing you heard before it was muffled by your door. As the door closed behind you, the tears spilled and painted your cheeks. You were depressed and can't handle the situation anymore. You can't lose Dean and you can't also lose yourself. You love him but the fear of him hurting you was winning. You descended on the floor and hugged your knees as you cry your feelings out.  
  
***  
  
A knock on your door woke you up from your sleep on the floor. After the knock, Dean's voice followed. "Y/N, let me in."  
  
"Do you need something?" You asked as you wiped your face and was surprised as you saw an eyeliner smudge on your hand. Dean's insistent knocking was annoying you to the core so you stood up and opened the door. Dean was welcomed with your devastated look and he didn't like it. It tore his heart apart, more painful than he felt when he was sent to hell.   
  
"Y/N, we need to talk."   
  
"NO, we don -"  
  
"We do! PLease, Y/N, let's talk about this." The anger in his voice made you flinch and he looked at you with a guilty eyes. It's his fault that you were afraid of him. You sat down on the furthest side of your bed, which was the headboard. You opened the bedside lamp before looking at him. Dean grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket before closing the door and headed straight to you to clean your face. Dean almost touched you but you moved your face away.

"Let me do it." His gruff voice sent chilling vibrations through you. You missed him, really. You missed his touch and his warmth but your fear was creating a barrier between you and him. 

"Just give me the hanky." Dean sighed in defeat and gave his hanky to you. You wiped your face before breaking the suffocating silence. "So what would you like to talk about?" 

"Am I _scaring_ you? I need an honest answer." He placed his hand on your knee and immediately the warmth on his hand spread through you. The tears behind your eyes were threatening to leave their place and make a grand exit from your eyes. 

"Y-Yes..." One tear slipped down. Dean leaned closer and placed his forehead on your shoulder before replying. "Please, don't be... _baby_." Your tears continued to flow out as you hold your sob in your chest. Your chest was heaving heavy and deep as you kept holding your cry back. He looked up at you with his teary green eyes. Those green eyes that reminded you the forest beside your childhood house. Dean leaned closer until you can feel each other's breaths then he closed the space between you and him. You didn't push him away because you missed him. Why would you push him? He's already there for you. Holding the Mark of Cain down just for you. _Resisting_ its power for you. His hands found their place on your cheeks as he deepened the kiss. It became passionate as the seconds pass. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...very sorry." He whispered between the kisses. "I love you so much, fucking much it hurts to see you cry because of me." He added. Its like he played your heartstrings again like he used to. You wrapped your arms around his neck and placed your hand on his nape. Dean then slowly eases you down on the bed before lowering his kisses on your neck up to your chest. 

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Y/N." Dean replied before sealing his lips on yours again. 

***

"What was that, Sam? Is Y/N in pain?" Castiel asked. Sam looked up from his laptop and laid his eyes on the curious angel. Sam reddened when he heard what Castiel was asking about. 

**_"Dean! Ah--Oh GOD!"_   **

Castiel blushed when he finally realized what was happening behind Y/N's door. Sam stood up and gave Cas his phone and earphones. "Just shut up. Use this so you can't hear them anymore."

"How about you?"

"I can manage. They were worse before."

"Oh."


	4. The Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam came back home with a surprise from his best girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya lovelies, I know this is super duper late but still I'm gonna post this.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Sam and Dean just got back from their last hunt in Colorado. They hunted a group of unknown kind of monsters which left you to research about them when Sam gave you a call. Then he left you a message saying that the monsters were 'Bisaan'. You were left at the bunker to research and to worry about the boys' condition. 

Their work was short though. They were gone for three days and a half and after that they're home with you. Also, it's Sam's birthday to say the least. You were buried in your laptop, searching about the easiest way to bake a cake and a simple decorations for a big-grown man. When you heard the bunker door open, you immediately closed all the tabs, reminding yourself to search for them in the the history. 

"Hey baby." Sam greeted you as he immediately saw your form, clad in his big flannel shirt and pajama shorts. 

You give him a quick kiss on the cheek before greeting Dean. "Hey Dean'o, I made grilled cheese for you." His eyes literally lit up when you mentioned food. Seems like they forgot to stop to eat.

"You're the best! I'll add something in your paycheck." He said as he strode towards the kitchen with his duffel on his back.

"You don't pay me, Dean." You shouted back.  
  
"Sam does." He replied. Sam grinned at you before dipping his head towards you, kissing your lips after. as you pulled back from each other, you began leading him towards the kitchen to have him eat his grilled cheese. Dean was busy with his own set of grilled cheese when you and Sam entered the room. Sam took a seat in front of Dean and you sat beside him. Both of them were busy eating their grilled cheese while you were still planning how to throw Sam a birthday celebration.  
  
***

"Dean, you're tired so leave this to me. You too, Sammy." You spoke softly. Dean insisted that he'll do the dishes even though his eyes were clearly laced with exhaustion and sleepiness. Dean nodded before he retreated to his quarters. Sam kissed you on the forehead before he followed Dean out of the kitchen. You cleared the dishes hurriedly to give you time to prepare for Sam's birthday. You opened the easiest birthday cake recipe on your laptop before arranging all your materials (that you bought while they're on the hunt) on the counter.

You checked up on Sam and saw him passed out cold on his bed before continuing your task. After one hour you were done with the cake. You put it in the fridge to have it chilled before cleaning your mess. You were not sure about the cake's taste but you have a very limited time and Sam being a whiney ass when he felt he's alone on his bed. As you left the cake on the fridge, you took your phone out and set the alarm before Sam's alarm usually goes off. You cuddled up with him immediately when your body hit the bed. Giving in as soon as you closed your eyes.

***

Your alarm rang loud when it hit the certain time you set it. Thank God that Sam was exhausted the day before which means that he'll be sleeping like a rock. You turned your alarm off before you padded to the kitchen. You took out the cake and gave a last layer of frosting before putting a 'Happy Birthday Sammy' lettering on top. You cooked a full breakfast meal for the three of you to chow down. Your heart was pounding heavily when you heard heavy footsteps outside the kitchen. Soon, you eyes met Dean's sleepy form.

"Good Morning Y/n...What's this for?" His tiredness was rubbed off when he saw the cake and the breakfast meal on the table. His eyes scanned the table before he scanned your flushed face. "Smoked a pot?" He asked and you chuckled lightly.  
  
"It's your brother's birthday, dumbass." His eyes widen a bit as realization hit him. Both of you then looked at each other nervously before Dean stood beside you and waited for his brother to come.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY!" You both greeted as soon as Sam came in view. His eyes widen before his mouth opened agape.  Sam then smiled making his eyes crinkle a bit.

"Who did this?" he asked as he walked towards the table. Dean pointed at you and immediately closed his eyes when Sam crashed his lips on your own. Dean cleared his throat to notify you that he's still there. You and Sam laughed at Dean before sitting down on your respective seats. 

"This food is fantastic, when did you do all this?" Dean asked while his mouth was stuffed with bacon and pancakes.

"The cake was last night and the breakfast was just this morning," You answered before stuffing a pancake in your mouth. 

"You baked a cake?" Sam asked, clearly surprised by your efforts. 

"Yes, honeybunch. You'll get to eat it if you finished your breakfast." You tapped his nose. Sam smiled before swallowing down his food and giving your lips a quick kiss. 

"Happy Birthday dude, sorry I didn't get a chance to buy you a gift," Dean interrupted, looking at his brother sincerely. 

"It's okay Dean. We're both busy and even I forgot about this day. Except for this little lady." He looked at you as he said the last the words. Referring to you as his 'little lady'. 

"I'll go out then later so you can have the bunker for yourselves," Dean said suggestively to his brother before winking at your direction. Your cheeks immediately heated up when Dean threw an innuendo at you. He knew what you were thinking. He knew that you have something for Sam to enjoy privately. 

"Thanks dude," Sam said.

"Don't thank me, thank that little lady beside you." Dean pointed his fork at you before raising a brow at his brother. 

"Thanks Y/n," He whispered in your ear. "I can't wait to have my gift." The heat from his breath literally lasted on your ear and that gave you chills.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr,  
> agentnameless.tumblr.com
> 
> or on twitter:
> 
> @onecrazyfemale


End file.
